The sequence of monosaccharides in heparins and heparan sulfates will be studied by selective radiolabeling of the uronic acid residues and by examining the oligosaccharides formed by selective cleavages of glycosidic bonds. D-Glucuronic and L-iduronic acid residues will be labeled by reducing their carbodiimide-activated carboxyl groups with H3 sodium borohydride to yield polymers containing H3-labeled D-glucose and L-idose residues. These polymers will be selectively cleaved at the N- sulfato-D-glucosaminide linkages with nitrous acid at minus 20 degrees or at the idose-2-sulfate linkages by mild acid hydrolysis. The resulting oligosaccharides will be sequenced using radiochromatographic procedures. A combination of specific carbohydrase action and radiochromatographic analysis will be used in the quantitation of glycogen, chondroitin-4-sulfate, chondroitin-6-sulfate, dermatan sulfate, heparin, heparan sulfate, sialic acid glycoproteins, and glycolipids in developing chick embryo tissues. Procedures will also be developed for analysis of mucopolysaccharides in tissues that have been carboxyl reduced in the presence of a water soluble carbociimide and (H3) sodium borohydride.